


Drabble #19

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Drabble #19

Dean sits at the kitchen table a long while after Sam goes to bed- long enough for his beer to be warm and flat. He dumps the rest of it in the sink and puts the bottle in the trash can Sam has designated for glass. He hits the bathroom for a shower and shave, giving himself even more time to think.

When he finally enters his bedroom, he finds Sam in his bed for the first time since this whole alternate universe mess started. Dean gets dressed quickly, noting how tense his brother looks where he’s curled up awkwardly. They should really invest in some beds big enough for his brother to lay on without hanging off the end. Sam’s not asleep- his eyes are open, staring blankly at the empty air in front of his face, and Dean knows the giant of a man is completely lost in his own mind.

“Sam,” he says softly, catching his brother’s attention and prompting him to roll a little to watch Dean climb into the other side of the bed. The mattress really isn’t big enough for this, but they’ve made it work before and will continue to do so. “Hey. Come back to me, little brother.”

“I’m here,” Sam murmurs, settling with his back to Dean’s chest.

“Good.” Dean loops an arm over his waist, pulling Sam close and weaving their fingers together. “Sam, I just want to tell you that… that I hear you. I don’t understand what you went through- I might never understand- but I’m here. I will listen and support you, okay? Because this is important to you and you are important to me.”

“Dean, you don’t have to-”

“I do. Sam, look at me.” A strong neck cranes to meet hazel eyes with green. “You’re my brother and my lover. You’re the most important person in my life. I will do everything in my power to help you with this. You just gotta… be patient with me.” He chuckles and plants a soft kiss at the corner of Sam’s jaw. “I’m still learning.”

“We can figure it out together,” Sam tells him, rolling to completely face Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean kisses Sam gently before pulling him in to lay against his chest. “Like we always do.”


End file.
